the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariposa
Not to be confused with the army base and missile silo Mariposa (Spanish for "Butterfly") ''is a community built inside and outside of Gate 84 in ''The Walking Dead: 'Next World'. 18 years after the Great Collapse, the doors of the Gate opened, allowing its inhabitants to colonize the Next World. As a result, the community that grew became prosperous, attracting outsiders and boosting the population. The community was powered by the Gate's nuclear reactor. 7 years after the town's founding, the nuclear reactor began to fail, prompting the community leader, Mycroft, to pick out a team to go out into the unknown and locate a new nuclear core to power the decaying reactor. Background Mariposa Army Depot was an army base 100 miles from the Sierra Madre Military Base, the headquarters of the Cult of the Man in Black. It was also the location of a missile silo holding a 50 kiloton nuke. When the Sierra Madre detonated, setting off the Great Collapse, the silo opened, launching the nuke which landed 5 miles from the base, destroying everything around it. The nearby Gate 84, one of an unknown number of nuclear fallout shelters dotted around the country, was sealed as the mushroom cloud climbed upwards. The Gate stayed closed for 18 years, during which the radiation cleared and the irradiated landscape began to repair itself, leading to the birth of new flora and fauna, as well as a new type of walker with a burned husk that served as armour. When the Gate finally opened, its inhabitants discovered the ground was almost pure despite the nuclear detonation, allowing the people to grow crops and support livestock. A small militia was formed to go out into the wastes and recover scrap metal to build walls and defences. Eventually, the fortified exterior of the Gate grew into a community both inside and outside the Gate, which the inhabitants named Mariposa, after the army depot. Over the course of 7 years, the community grew and prospered. Half of the community stretched outside the Gate and around the immediately surrounding area, and the other half being the interior of the Gate itself. Its population came up to around 80 people. The settlement was powered by the Gate's own nuclear reactor, installed by the Cult before the cataclysm. However, eventually, the strain of supporting such a large community took its toll on the reactor, leading to the decay of its core and putting the future of the town at stake. The town's leader, Mycroft, decided that he needed to select a small team to head out into the wilderness to recover a new core to save the town. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: 'Next World' Inhabitants * Mycroft - leader * Sarah * Tandi * Connor Sinclair * ''Darian'' * ''Jacob Markson'' * ''Markson'' * ''K-9'' * Numerous unnamed people Deaths Trivia * Mariposa is the first settlement shown to be built out of an old Gate, although it is hinted that there are others that the settlement may even be in contact with. Category:Locations Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Locations Category:Mariposa Category:Communities